Bonked up vampire
by supernoob257
Summary: His life has been going great ever since he ran away from his past life. now Mann Co. found out and are forcing him to go to high school! but a high school for monsters! Just because he is a killer doesn't make him a monster! (story is better than the description!)


**Scout's back story**

Well it all started even before I even joined R.E.D team of Mann. Co. I had live in Boston with my Ma and twelve mad dog brothers. Dad was never around to support any of us. Being the runt of the the pack I was outcast and bullied in my own family! Some of my bros were strong, some were geniuses, a few were even both but I wasn't any of them. The only the thing I was good at was being great at baseball and being really fast! I took part in Baseball throughout school until the 8th grade. One day during the afternoon mom was out grocery shopping so my bros all had to babysit me, which was what made me leave that day. They all took shots at beating the shit out of me for the whole night...until I finally snapped. When I got the chance I grabbed my bat(stock bat) and swung wildly! I will never know how I pulled it off but I knocked out every single one. I saw what I had done and I knew when they woke up I was screwed. I grabbed my dufflebag and stuffed it with all my clothes and bats and a lot of canned foods and MRE's my mom had. I fled Boston never to return. I few years later barely surviving I was found by The Administrator. She told me I would be useful in the line of work she had and I would be paid very handsomely. I gladly accepted into which you now know me as the Scout! My real name is Jake Runbat and this story is how Mann Co. made me go to High School...for FUCKING MONSTERS!

"_VICTORY!"_

I heard cheering throughout the R.E.D base of Teufort! I completed our mission of capture the Intelligence for today as now my team can finally rest for now. We went to the recreational area behind the map to get some sleep. As I walked down towards my locker to grab my stuff for a shower but as soon as I opened it my only picture fell out. This picture is the only one I hold dearly. Its was the R.E.D's and I in our first group photo. I was 18 when this was taken but that was 2 years ago and I'm 20 now. I placed it back on the shelf with my Red Sox baseball cards.

"_Scout come down to my office please."_

That was Miss Pauling! What could she want with me? As I walked down to her office I looked into the heavies room to see him watching his My Little Pony again. "Hey baldy! Having fun watching TV.?" I said as I put a huge smirk to my face. "**SCOUT IS SICK MINDED! LEAVE HEAVY AND SASHA ALONE!**" Heavy yelled in my face as he slammed his door. I shrugged my shoulders as I jogged down to her office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked the room that was Miss Pauling. _"Scout we have a problem. With the help of the spy we were able to get some more background info on you and it turns out you ran away from home before you started high school? Is this true?_" she looked at me quizzically so I knew there was no point in lying. "Yeah I did only because my family didn't give a flying crap about me!" I said loud but calm. "_Well we know all about you and your family problems but that doesn't excuse you from the problem...High School. We will be sending you to a place know as Yokai Academy. I must warn you that it is a school for monsters, so we will be sending you with some of your stuff as well as adding a respawner into your dorm room but in order to do that we need the _Engineer_." _she walked down to her desk and pushed a red button on her microphone and requested the Engie. When he came in she told her my story and whats to be happening. "A_nd that's that. Engie I need you to head to the school first and build the respawner for scout. When you do this I'm afraid there is only one way out..." _she said with a voice that shook a bit. She pulled a pistol out and handed it to the Engie. "_ The only way out of there is to kill yourself. I know you hate that option but the magical barrier only lets stuff in but not out. I'm sorry. You will respawn here for the next mission briefing." she didn't like the idea of her team suicide_. Sadly we knew the drill and how it was to be done.

The next week everything had been set. The Medic Implanted a respawner serum to my heart and I would respawn to my room. The Engie came back with a headache but a job done and my stuff had been sent to my room. Now it was the fact of dropping me off. The Sniper told me he would drop me off on the way to Hong Kong for their next mission of King of the Hill. "Well mate this is as far as I can take ya or Ill be late for the mission. I'm sorry mate I'm gonna miss ya for the next 3 years. During summer break come back to Teufort for a reunion! Ill see ya around." Sniper said as we High-Five for the last time until summer break. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed towards the academy to start school.

**CLING CLING**

"What was that? COME OUT!" I yelled towards the noise. Nothing. I guess it was my imagi...

**CRASH**

I woke up to see the dark sky. I moved my hand to pick myself up only to feel something soft. As I turned a saw a girl who let a small moan which was enough to make me jump back and apologize. I respect women. I had Miss Pauling teach me that the hard way. I double checked her and was shocked. She was a girl with bright pink hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a beautiful body. I put that aside for later. "Um, hi there. Hey let me help you up!" I said as I grabbed her hand gently and lifted her up. "OH IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO HIT YOU!" She kept apologizing and bowing but I had her stop. "My name is Moka Akashiya. I hope we can be friends!" she said to me as I gladly accepted! "SURE! I don't know anyone here so that will greatly help me! My name is Jake Runbat but my 'mates call me Scout!" I said as I smiled. She was my first friend outside of my work and before that I had none. I felt liquid run down my cheek and checked only to see blood. " OH your bleeding! Let me get that!" she pulled out a handkerchief only to stop midway. " Hey are you ok? WOAH!" I caught her as she fell forward towards me. "This scent...I... I'm sorry but... I'm a vampire!" she...she didn't just oh god my, my instincts are kicking in! Why did she bite my neck out of no where! "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I clamped my mouth shut! She quickly moved with a shocked face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I... I got to go!" I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the school. "...UT!" I heard her say but didn't look back.

I cant believe I did that. The home room teacher was making another speech but Miss Pauling already told me everything. I just cant believe I said that to her. She probably doesn't want to be friends with me. I wouldn't want to. " Sorry I'm late. I got lost during the ceremony." That voice was...Moka? She is here for home room, oh no she hates me though. "_That's fine just don't do it again!"_ Ms. Nekonome said to her.

"SHE IS SO HOT! LOOK AT THAT AWESOME RACK! THATS NO DISGUISE SHE IS TO BEAUTIFUL!" I heard everyone yell. She looked around for an open seat and laid eyes on me...and smiled? Was I seeing shit right? "SCOUT ITS YOU! I CANT BEILEVE WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!" she yelled as she glomped me. I saw everyone give me death stares so I sent them a stare of my own...my ubercharged DEATH STARE! Learned that from my uncle figure the heavy! That shut them up.

"Moka I'm sorry for that outburst I said earlier towards you." I said to her before a took a swig of my Bonk Atomic Punch. She seemed really happy to be around me. She was drinking what seemed to me like tomato juice. "Yeah its fine but...can you tell me why you said it?" She asked and I think she deserved an answer as to why. "Well Moka its like this..." I was interrupted when a huge fist picked me up and pinned me against the wall "Yeah Moka its like this: Go out with a real man like me and ill let this loser live!" the big man said that was pinning me against the wall. I remember him I believe his name was Saizou Komiya. He started a whole covo with the teacher on how we should just kill the humans but my brain easily thought of how my team alone could beat the monster.

"Hey Moka. Do you want to see a trick? What I'm about to do, only a selected few can do it so don't try this at home kids! Stay right here and don't move no matter what I do." She looked very confused but she nodded. I love doing this to troll enemies. He wouldn't even know what hit him. I moved towards my duffel bag and went inside to grip my pistol. " EMERGES EXMORTIS!" I screamed as I shot my brains out and entered a state the Mann co. calls Spectator Mode. Its when we become ghosts for a few seconds until we respawn. During this time I witnessed a couple things. Good news is that Saizou's stupid mug was shocked beyond repair still holding my dead body. Bad news is that so was Moka's. She started crying very loudly and Saizou ran away scared. I quickly remembered that we can still do stuff as we would physically. So I hugged her. And she seemed to calm down but still confused and crying. I soon felt the respawn coming and poof I was back in my room. I had to tell Moka the truth after that. The moment I ran to her she was still crying in a fetal position. I walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Moka stop crying everything is ok I'm not dead!" I said to her ear in a soothing voice. I watched as she wiped her eyes and opened them to look into my grayish-blue eyes. "Scout? You're alive? How I saw you die!?" she said in a confused but happy voice still tearing a bit.

"Well first I will need to ask you something...How do you feel about humans?" I asked her waiting for her answer. She gave me a look that showed an emotion I knew to well...hurt. "I hate humans! I went to junior high and everyone made fun of me for being a vampire!" She said with extreme hate! I wasn't expecting that! But nor was I expecting for her to like them either but it still hurt me. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be leaving now." I said as I walked away. "Wait Scout what do you mean? Are you saying your a human?!" She said with shock in her voice. She put on a face of denial and said stuff like impossible and no way but I didn't stop walking away. "See ya Moka. If your ever in Teufort and want ta see me, Look up Saxton Hale and tell him scout sent ya." I yelled back to her making my way to the bus stop.

I made my way to the bus stop and checked the sign. 1 MONTH...What...The...FUCK! Now I'm screwed because I just lost the first friend I ever made here after coming from my place of work where I only meet the 8 other team mates I have. I wonder if Merasmus cursed me for life.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" WHAT! THAT WAS MOKA! I started off towards her in the direction she was screaming. When I found her I saw that she was pinned against the gravestones. The one pinning her was that freak Saizou and he was using his long tongue moving it around her body! That's it this freak is done!

"Guess whose back from the dead!" I yelled as I smacked him with my Boston Basher making him bleed from his back. "AHHH WHO THE HELL DID THA..." was all he said before I jumped on his head and poke it with the blunt top of the bat. "Yo whats up?" I said before I jumped off. I stood next to Moka and handed the bat to her. "Don't swing it unless you know it will hit." I told her while pulling out my Sandman bat. I turned to look at him "I don't even know where to start with you? I mean..Do you even know who your talking to? OK listen.. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother I hurt people!" I fired my baseball and it made contact with his face sounding of a loud boink! "I'm a Force-A-Nature!" I smacked him in the stomach with a random crit sounding off a bonk! "If you were from where I was from you'd be f**Kin dead!" I said as I smacked him on top the head! I stood next to Moka who gave me a death hug!

I was happy for only a good minuet until I saw Saizou start getting up and what look to be transforming? What the hell was this guy?

"I don't know how you came back...but ill make sure you cant after I'm done with you! After your dead ill have my way with this pink haired bitch!" Saizou said after he was done. "You wont be able to comprehend my strength! MY TRUE FORM IS AN ORC!" He screamed towards us. I have two words for him...breath...mint! I was really getting tired of him. "I am tired of seeing all of the crap running out of your mouth!" I had told him. I pulled out my pistol and fired shot at his body not wanting to kill the guy. The Full Metal Jackets flew towards him as he dodged left and right making only a few hit point blank on his chest. He only just kept running towards until he lifted his right arm and sucker punched me into Moka! How strong was this fucker?!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...NNNGGgghhhhh!" I screamed as flew into Moka! I quickly helped her up and apologized immediately. When we both were on our feet I saw she was missing her rosary from her choker. "Sorry Moka here you gooOOOOO WHOA!" I yelled as I saw her explode into a bright light!

Moka had bats flying into her body! Her Body started growing in Height and...other places. Her long pink hair started turning into a pure silver color! Her green emerald eyes started turning into a pure blood red color with cat eye slits! She had looked more mature than she had before! I looked down at the rosary. 'Does removing this make her true form come out? And is this the real Moka?' I asked myself.

She looked at me with a indescribable face. **"so you are the one who freed me huh? Well thanks but ill take it from here."** I just nodded towards her. She looked at Saizou with a fake grin. **"Come here big guy give me a hug"** she said with her arms spread. I really hope she knows what shes doing! "Um I am not sure that you want to do that. I know a Medic and he wouldn't even give surgery to a guy this ugly." I said to her still surprised. I looked towards her and Saizou and stood up. "Hey Moka I have two requests...Can I take a shot at him? And can I have my bat back?" She looked at my face and grinned...why did I get the feeling she was gonna back stab me? **"Sure. But he is still mine to finish off." **I nodded understanding. I put my bat into my bag and pulled out the Sandman. "INCOMING" and the ball flew! The ball made contact with his head and he started to spin around like a dizzy heavy! HAHA! I saw Moka run REALLY FAST towards the towering asshole! **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Moka said as her foot came into contact with his ugly mug! But not only did he receives it but the sheer strength and force sends him flying threw 10 trees! Redmond Mann I think I have found you a tenth class?!

"Remind me not to piss you off!" I said to her as she came up to me. I noticed she was just a tiny bit taller than me. I felt awkward and a bit embarrassed but hey I was still growing when I joined Mann co. at 16! its just respawners make your body revive like they were the first day you joined.( probably why I seem like I look 16 when I am 20.) **"You are a bit short for a person your age."** She said. I looked at her with a pout and said "Well I will explain everything to you if you are able to have time. May take an hour or 2." she only nodded so I began to explain myself. I told her what she was to here must not be spoken to anyone or else the penalty is actual death to me and a memory wipe to her by courtesy of Mann co.

I told her my whole life story. From birth, to the running away, to the joining of Mann Co. and Reliable Explosive Demolitions, The weapons I used, and why I am here. **"This all sounds farfetched but I have no proof...plus you did suicide in front of me so I believe you...for now." **she said as she looked at me seriously and me vice versa. She started moving towards me slowly and before I knew it she BIT MY NECK AGAIN! 5 minuets passed and she let go very satisfied. WHAT THE HELL!? "MY BLOOD! YOU JUST DRANK ALL OF MY BLOOD!" I yelled before my body collapsed to the floor...dead. I floated there in spectator mode and saw her only chuckle at me and say **"know your place!" ** I knew it...i knew she would back stab me. 'Well lets see how this year goes.' and with that the last thing I heard was a POOF.

(sup guys my name is supernoob257. This is my first story so please only have good reviews no flamers.)


End file.
